Teaser Trailers for new Kingdom Hearts Fan Fiction
by ChrisCHJ
Summary: Title sums it up really but if anyone wants to cowrite it, PM me or email me k? MORE TO COME. SECRET CLUES IN TRAILER 3 guess them and PM me to ask if they are correct
1. Teaser Trailer

_Flashing images of Sora, Kairi, Riku, the Destiny Islands, the World That Never Was and an unknown world_

_You see Sora turn around and mutter something in audible_

_Kairi screams inaudibly_

_Riku looks scared_

'_Disappeared – Kingdom Hearts II OST' plays and you see a man in black armour sitting in a large throne with a Keyblade_

_Music changes to 'Destiny Islands – Kingdom Hearts II OST' and you see So-Ri-Ka sitting on the Paopu tree_

**Sora:** What is that?

_View changes to them in a castle talking to King Mickey_

**Mickey: **It's a war, bigger than one I have ever seen…

_Music changes to 'Sunset Horizons – Kingdom Hearts II OST' and the scenery has changed to the Desert Land where the Enigmatic knights fight the Ansem guy_

**Enigmatic Knight: **It has begun… The journey of the keybearer…

_Flashing images of Sora, Riku and Kairi putting armour on before a rising shot of them in full armour holding their keyblades_

**Roxas: **_Voice keeps cutting out _There more Keyblades have destroy world…

_Music changes to 'Showdown at Hollow Bastion – Kingdom hearts II OST' and you see Sora, Riku, Kairi (armoured) and King Mickey run past and there is a rumble like lots of people in armour running and the screen goes black, music still playing_

**Final**

_You see some heartless run past the camera, a rumble like loads of people running on hard ground and the screen goes black, music still playing_

**Showdown**

_You see a man laughing maniacally and images flash on the screen of Sora, Riku and Kairi during Kingdom hearts I and II_

_The music reaches a crescendo_

**Kairi: **_off screen _SORA!

_You hear something running at Sora and he is crying_

**Kairi: **_off screen_ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_You see something get right up close to sora but the screen goes white and the music changes to 'Dearly Beloved Reprise - Kingdom Hearts II OST' and you see flowers on the floating on the ocean surface and you hear echoed breathing as the screen goes black_


	2. Teaser Trailer 2

_You see three teenagers, two boys and one girl, sitting on the beach in Destiny Islands. One boy has brown hair, the other has long black hair with a blue shine in the light and the girl has shoulder length strawberry blonde hair with streaks of bright red. The music is 'Destiny Islands – Kingdom Hearts II OST'_

**Boy 1:** Man…I'm so bored, I wish there was something better to do.

**Boy 2: **Even this place is boring now… _brushes his fringe out of his face _summer is turning into a drag.

**Girl 1:** I KNOW! Why don't we build a raft or something?

_Boy 2 glares at her and rolls his eyes_

**Boy 2: **What's the point; we already know what's out there. They told us in school.

_They start arguing but Boy 1 stops them_

**Boy 1: **Hey, shut up and listen. Do you hear that?

_There is a quiet whooshing noise_

**Boy 2 & Girl 1: **yeah…

_All three look up into the sky and the noise gets louder. They see a meteor shower flying at them, all the meteors made of blue flame. They all scream as one crashes into the camera, making the music stop and the screen goes blank. Then 'Organization XIII – Kingdom Hearts II OST' plays and you see several knights in full black armour walking slowly through a rainy courtyard of a castle. The screen goes black and the music stops_

**Girl 1: **_off screen_ WHATS HAPPENING? WHAT ARE THEY? No, no, NOOOOOOOO…


	3. Teaser Trailer 3

'_Missing You – Kingdom Hearts II OST' is playing in the background and you see Kairi sitting by the open window in what looks like a bedroom in a castle. There are birds twittering outside and a vase of black roses on a polished wooden table_

**Kairi: **_sighs _What does it all mean? Why was I chosen?

_A Keyblade appears in her hand and she walks up to the vase and examines them_

**Kairi: **I wonder who sent these?

_She picks one out and examines the petals. Water droplets cover them and look like diamonds in the morning light. She's about to smell the rose but she hears a commotion out of the window. She drops the rose and runs to the window. The camera follows the rose's descent and you see it hit the ground and the screen goes white and the music fades_

_The music changes to 'Treasured Memories – Kingdom Hearts OST' and you see images flashing around the main speaker, the camera is focus on the faces and shoulders_

**Sora: **So…it's you is it? Tav…

_Cuts to Riku_

**Riku: **_walking, looking to his right _Everyone has darkness in their hearts…even you know that one Ne…

_Cuts to Kairi_

**Kairi: **_laughing_ Very true. I think you're right there Ai…

_Cuts to King Mickey_

**Mickey: **_looking up at camera _Evil is working against us. We must be swift if we wish to…

_Cuts to Roxas_

**Roxas: **No way…I thought you died. I thought you died years ago…

_The music fades and the screen goes black... _


	4. Teaser Trailer 4

_You see an open ocean and you can hear the splashing of the waves. 'I Don't Think Now Is The Best Time – POTC: At World's End OST' plays and the water starts becoming choppy. Then you see two fleets of ships sailing toward each other. Cannons start firing at each other. Then several ships collide and there are explosions_

_The view changes to different shots of the ships firing at each other and crewmen swinging onto enemy ships. The enemy ships have nobodies on the deck_

_The weather changes and the clouds go black. It starts raining and there is thunder and lightning and tornados are forming, a whirlpool starts to form and the first few ships are being drawn to its current_

_The camera pans over to a man in a black robe playing a blue flute, a blue aura surrounding him_

_The camera pans to another ship a couple hundred meters away and it stops at the barrel of a cannon_

**Roxas: **_off screen _FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRE!

_The cannon fires and the screen goes black and the music stops playing_

'_Fragments of Sorrow – Kingdom Hearts OST' and there is a rainy stone area with torches of black flame. Two people are fighting with Keyblades, one in armour and the other in black robes. The two Keyblades clash loudly and the Armoured fighter is hit on the head and his helmet flies off, revealing him to be Riku_

**Hooded Fighter:** Pathetic…to think I idolised you once

**Riku:** STOP THIS! You're being used by the darkness. Fight with us not against us. Please Ne…

**Hooded Fighter: **_interrupts him _DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT! I am…

_There is an explosion somewhere and where they are starts to wobble and slowly starts tipping sideways. A bolt of lightning hits where they are and the ground crumbles and they fall down where the floor was, into a black abyss with rocks falling with them…_


	5. Teaser Trailer 5

For the actual Trailer 5 (cant upload it properly on here) go to www . deviantart . com / deviation / 60154368 /

without spaces obliviously (its meant tot be spelt like that TT)


	6. Teaser Trailer 6

'_The Dance – The Dance EP' plays and you see a circular stone tower. The camera moves around the tower until it reaches the top, revealing a load of Dancer Nobodies (in black rather than pink) dancing to the music_

'_Someone is dancing on my grave,'_

_Cuts to a__ man in black robes is dancing too with a blue aura, water revolving around him_

_  
'Sending shivers down my spine,'_

_Cuts to a man in black robes dancing with a green aura, leaves revolving around him_

_  
__'I hear a laugh, it awoke my soul,'_

_Cuts to a man in black robes dancing with a white aura, wind revolving around him_

_  
__'The wind takes the leaves where he wants them to go,'_

_Cuts to a man in black robes dancing with a red aura, flame revolving around him_

_  
__'His tunes enchant our world,'_

_Cuts to a woman in black robes dancing with a golden aura, stars revolving around her_

_  
__'Our thoughts and leaves us frozen...'_

_Cuts to a man in black robes walking through the dancers with a grey aura; a grey__ coloured__ barbed wire revolving around him.__ He walks up to a podium with a wooden stake on it. There is a shirtless boy with a black bag over his head so he cant see, roped to the stake. The boy is slightly muscular and fighting his bonds. The man with the grey aura raises his hand to the sky and all of the aura's fly to his hand, creating a ball of multicoloured energy. Then his energy is absorbed into the ball and it turns pitch black_

**Grey Aura Man:** I EMBED THE POWER OF DARKNESS INTO YOUR SOUL, CHOSEN ONE!

_He lowers his hand and rams it into the spot where the boy's heart is. Black veins start appearing all over his chest and arms. You can hear him screaming in pain as the power is taking over his body. The veins reach his fingers and tendrils of darkness appear from behind him and wrap around his whole body. The ropes snap and he screams more than before. The tendrils dissipate and the boy is wearing the same black robes as the others. You hear him laugh and the screen goes black and the music stops_

'_Watermark – The Best of Enya' starts playing and the screen shows a room engulfed in white light and feathers falling from the sky. You see 13 people in white coats sleeping on the floor, they are all from Organization XIII except Naminé who is wearing a white dress similar to Aerith, but Xemnas is missing. Roxas gets and yawns, his white coat disappearing to show his normal clothes. He looks around and sees the sleeping people and starts calling to them but his voice is muted. He holds his throat and gasps_

**Roxas:** What's happening? Why are they asleep? Where am I?

**Disembodied Voice:** Birth by sleep…

_Roxas's eyes widen and he gasps_

**Roxas: **NO!

_The music stops and the screen goes black…_


	7. Final Teaser Trailer

'_Anniversary: Greatest Moments – Tomb Raider Anniversary & Legend Mix Soundtrack' plays_

_A black screen with blue glowing words which fade_

"**I love you…"**

"**麿****恋仲****麿****…"**

**Sora: **(_off screen)_ Sometimes the only way to protect your loved ones is to fight them to the end…

_You see Sora walking in a straight line toward a black robed man in a deserted town square and the screen goes blank and red glowing words appear and fade_

"**I need you…"**

"**麿****必用****麿****…"**

**Sora: **_(off screen)_ But can you fight your one true love?

_You see a frowning sora and the camera pans out far to show him surrounded by hundreds of Riku's, all of them wielding Soul Eaters. They run at Sora and he blocks, parries and slashes at the Riku's. Sora draws a second Keyblade (now wielding Oblivion and Oathkeeper) and he fights even harder and faster. _

**Sora:** WHY HAVE YOU DONE THIS!

_He slashes one of the Riku 'clones' and he bursts into an explosion of water and the screen goes blank and green glowing words appear and fade_

"**I loved you ever since that day…"**

"**麿****恋仲****麿****それ以来****厥****日****…"**

_Sora raises Oblivion sharply up to the black robed man's neck, snarling, with a look of evil in his eye_

**Sora: **YOU KILLED HIM! YOU ALL KILLED HIM!

**Robed Man:** You won't kill me keybearer. You won't kill me because you can't kill me…

**Sora: **I HAVE NOTHING LEFT TO STOP ME ANYMORE YOU F'CK'NG B'ST'RD!

_Tears glisten in Sora's eyes and he raises Oathkeeper which turns black as he raises it and as he brings it down the screen turns black_

"**I love you…"**

"**麿****恋仲****麿****…"**


End file.
